


I Want This

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Hormones, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	1. Chapter 1

Clint's eyes opened staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He felt like he was in a furnace. He groaned kicking back the blanket to escape the heat. “Hey little one.” He groaned rubbing his rounded belly. “Really excited for you to stop kicking my bladder” He smiled to himself, rolling up out of bed and walking into the bathroom, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

It was lonely, waking up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. But Clint had seven months to get used to it and he wasn't completely alone. “I swear you're taking away my manhood.” He muttered sitting down on the toilet to pee, he couldn't see how he was angling his dick with his bloated belly in the way, so this was the easiest option. “I guess that's a bonus of your other dad not being here. He would have laughed at me if he saw this.”

Despite all his trying to stay positive through this the hormones made him well up, feeling pathetic and alone sitting on the toilet in the dark. He curled over hugging his stomach gently. “Fuck,” he whimpered wiping his eyes. He sniffed back his running nose and got up washing his hands before laying back down in bed. He pulled the other set of pillows down blocking him from most of the bed so it didn't feel so empty.

A few hours later his phone woke him up. He sighed crawling over to the side of the bed and answered it without reading who it was. “Hello?” His voice was thick with sleep.

“Hi, you okay?” Natasha asked.

Clint tensed up. “Of course. You okay?”

Natasha sighed on the other end. “No, I'm not okay. I just talked to Fury. You went from being sick for months to quitting. So what's up?”

“Taking a break, not quitting forever. Relax I'm fine Nat. Seriously.” He got up from the bed and waddled through his apartment to the kitchen. He grabbed one of those healthy smoothies he ordered from some pregnancy website and chugged a few mouthfuls. “Okay? We'll hang out soon.”

“I'm coming over.” Natasha stated and hung up the phone.

Clint choked on the smoothie and dropped his phone. “Shit.” He hurried through his apartment unlocking the front door and wrapping himself in his comforter before sitting down on the couch with his knees pulled up. He was pretty sure his stomach wasn't noticeable. Clint turned on the tv and tried not the freak out. He should have told her when he found out but he couldn't get the words out whenever he tried.

Clint shifted on the couch as a knock came from the front door. “It's open.” He called. Clint tried not to look guilty as Natasha walked in closing the door behind her. “Hey,” he greeted.

Natasha sat down on the other side of the couch. “It's summer, how the heck are you cold?” She said pulling on the blanket.

Clint shrugged. “I don't know. What are you up to?” He felt the baby kick making his heart beat faster.

“Trying to figure out what happened to my friend.” She leaned forward placing her fingertips against his forehead. “You're kinda warm.”

He nodded. “Yeah, well. I-” In one motion the blanket was on the floor and Clint's baby bump was exposed. “Nat shut up for a sec let me explain!” He could watch as her mind started spinning not understanding what she was looking at.

“Loki, right? Either that or you’re transgendered which I'd be really pissed off and hurt for you not trusting me enough to tell me. Then again I'm pretty pissed off about you not telling me about this.” She scooted closer pressing her hand against his belly as if she didn't believe it was real.

“Yeah, Loki. I didn't know though until I started throwing up each morning a month after he left, and just for kicks I took a test and sure enough.” He sighed feeling pounds of pressure leave his shoulders from telling someone.

“Why would he do that? I'm so sorry Clint, you should ha-”

“No, it's not like that. I've never wanted anything more than I do now. I want this baby Nat. I mean if they won't let me and Loki be together at least I still have this. Don't be mad at me okay? I'm tired of feeling alone.” He bit his lip wishing the hormones weren't affecting him so much.

Natasha leaned forward wrapping her arms around Clint. “You're okay. I'm here. I'll be an aunt, this is crazy and weird but I'm happy for you. If you ever get pregnant again without telling me I'm going to be so freaking pissed.” She leaned down kissing his stomach. He sighed hugging her back. “We need to tell people about this though.” She said.

“Like who?”

“Like Shield, to give you check ups and to make sure you're going to be okay giving birth. Thor needs to know too. It's Loki's-”

“I don't want Thor to know, you know how he is about Asgard. He'll want to take the baby back there.” Clint got up from the couch walking over to the kitchen. Natasha followed leaning against the counter.

“He wouldn't, it's your baby Clint.” She smiled shaking her head. “That sounds so strange.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Thanks Nat.” He ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. "I'll um, tell Shield but I don't want the rest of the Avengers to know."  Her hands found his belly again making him roll his eyes. "Nat, eyes up here."


	2. We're Not Giving Up

“He's fucking watching again.” Clint whimpered, rubbing the back of his index finger against Edith's small plump cheek. She was bundled up in pink blankets nestled in Clint's arms sleeping. For year he was so cocky about his arms and their ability, yes they were perfectly sculpted for the jobs he needed to do and the press wanted every angle of them. But every job besides holding his child seemed pointless now.

Loki's long fingers dragged through Clint's sweaty blond hair. Clint tried to ignore how he felt them shake. “Ignore it my little bird.” He whispered, his eyes flickering back and forth between his child and his lover. Loki wasn't an idiot or wasn't fortunate enough to ignore that there was no way Asgard, Odin, or even his brother would let him stay on Earth. 

Two large exhausted blue eyes looked up at Loki who was laying in the hospital bed next to him.“I've never seen you look more beautiful.” Loki hummed, leaning in to peck his cheek. Clint forced a smile leaning his head against Loki's shoulder. He glanced over at the glass window of Shield's medical bay's hallway. Thor looking just as stoic as ever was watching them.

Clint groaned looking back to their baby girl. Clint didn't believe in love at first sight until he saw her, wrinkly and pink covered in a layer of gross stuff. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Edith already had sprouts of her father's raven hair and eyes, the perfect mixture of green and blue. They belonged in the ocean looking like sea glass. “She won't get to know you, will she.” Clint murmured.

Loki breathed a dry laugh. “I doubt it Barton. She will have you though and your team, perhaps even her uncle.” Clint looked up as Loki turned to look at his brother. His black hair was longer and tangled. He looked thinner with less muscle definition than before and paler which Clint didn't think was possible. But he smelled like him, that wild forest with a bitter sweet sense about him, coated in sarcasm and orders.

“No fucking way am I letting that ass, come near her.” Clint said and gritted his teeth as he tensed his muscles and got a sharp shooting pain. 

Loki began running his fingers through his hair again. “Hush darling.” He whispered, kissing his temple. “It's going to be fine.” Edith's eyes opened, squinting at the bright hospital room. Clint teared up, hiding his face against Loki's shoulder.

The hospital door opened Thor, Tony, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce entered. Loki stared at them. Feelings of guilt and anger ran through him. “Stark, how are you?” He asked a smirk curling at the corner of his lips.

Tony grinned before remembering himself and just smiled. “Fine, keeping busy.” He walked closer to the couple in bed. His eyes finding Edith's. “Nat said you named her after your mom?” Tony asked. Clint nodded keeping his eyes on Thor.

Loki sighed after noticing. “Thor leave, I'm sorry.”

Thor's face contorted Loki couldn't tell if it was from anger or sadness but he left the room. No one said anything but they all stared at each other. Clint curled closer to Loki. “You still pissed at me?” Tony asked.

Clint shook his head. “You got him here even if it's only for a little bit, so thanks Tony. I owe you a big one.” He glanced down at Edith who has fallen back asleep.

Tony shrugged. “Anytime bro.”

Clint shifted, handing Loki the sleeping bundle. Loki held her, completely comfortable and smiled down at his daughter. “How long are you staying then?” Natasha asked. 

Loki looked up at her. “A week under extreme supervision. Then I will be escorted back to Asgard. Clint may come but I will remain in prison so I see it as pointless to leave his team when he won't have my support.” Loki bent down kissing the little girl's forehead. 

Clint being the emotional wreck that he was started to shake with fresh tears. Loki smiled turning to kiss him. “Do you want us to leave?” Bruce asked. Clint shook his head, closing his eyes.

“Can I hold her?” Tony asked. Clint smiled wanting to say something about her being to young for her but was too tired to make a joke. Loki looked to Clint who nodded before handing over Edith to the billionaire. Tony hugged her to himself, sitting down in one of the hospital chairs. Loki watched her protectively. 

“You should go to sleep.” Loki said to Clint who's eyes kept drifting shut.

Clint sighed shaking his head. “I hate hospitals. I want to go home.” He grumbled. They had to wait eight more hours until they could be released and Clint could pretend that they were going to live together longer than six days. “You need to stay.” Clint whispered feeling hundred percent sure he had to figure out a way how to make that possible.


End file.
